


THAT DOES IT!

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	THAT DOES IT!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**THAT DOES IT!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
****

**Officer Phil Blossom stopped the LTD, looking for two murderers.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Police! Get out!” he said.**

 ****  


  
****

**“We are the police!” said the two men in the car.**

 ****  


  
****

**“That does it! You are arrested for murder!” Phil snarled. He brandished  
his weapon and forced them out of the car, shoving them roughly against the hood.**

 ****  


  
****

**Suddenly, Phil accidentally pulled the trigger, grazing the car.**

 ****  


  
****

**One of the men said, “You're under arrest for inappropriate use of a weapon!  
Hey, Hutch, isn’t that our one hundredth arrest? And didn’t Dobey promise us extra days off?”**

 ****  


  
****

**“I’ll say.” The other man confirmed, smiling.**

 ****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  


**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
